In recent years, a straddle electric vehicle which incorporates as a driving power source an electric motor activated by electric energy stored in a battery has been developed. In the straddle electric vehicle, it is necessary to incorporate a battery with a heavy weight, as compared to a conventional straddle vehicle which incorporates only an internal combustion engine as a driving power source (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).